Airy
Airy is a non-playable character in Bravely Default. She is voiced by in Japanese and in English. Appearing as a crystal fairy and the companion of Agnès Oblige, she serves as a guide to the vestal and her party. Appearance and Personality Airy appears as a pale-skinned fairy in a short white dress along with dark, ribbon-like stockings and gloves. Her wings are those of a butterfly and are white with black edges. As Ringabel noticed, having memory of seeing a "6" and then a "4" and later a "3" when they ended up in other worlds, the pattern on Airy's wings tend to change with each world the group travels through. Right from the start, Airy's sole purpose is to awaken all the crystals and seeks to help Agnès do so in any way possible. She has a cheerful and childish demeanor and is easily hurt when she feels left out, especially by Agnès, or when Ringabel gets on her nerves. Airy serves as a reserve of information regarding the crystals and their importance to the world, including their locations role in helping to save the world, she also serves as a method of giving small hints of where to go next on the bottom screen when bringing up the main menu. However, Airy is revealed to see the awakening of all the crystals as being more important than helping others, though she expresses some concern for Agnès. It was only after her true nature is revealed, that Airy expressed her feelings of spite towards the group while displaying a hatred for humans and a fanatic loyalty to Ouroboros. In her true form, Airy is a monstrous multi-limbed insectoid who can transform into a cocoon-like fiend that uses magic attacks. After receiving a new power from Ouroboros for fulfilling her mission, Airy assumes her ultimate form: A blonde-haired angelic humanoid with butterfly wings. Story From the start, Airy accompanied Agnès Oblige and her group on their quest to awaken the crystals. However, deceiving the others into thinking she wants to save Luxendarc, Airy only helps in awakening the crystals to ensure the coming of her master, Ouroboros. Prior to the events of the story, Airy used an Agnès of each universe to awaken the crystals before killing her and her companions. From there, the number on her wings serving as a countdown, Airy uses her brooch to invoke the Harrowing to link the world to the previous ones Ouroboros possesses. This causes the formation of the Great Chasm in the Norende Village of the next world that Airy infiltrates, though an Agnès from an earlier world provided the remaining Luxendarc versions of Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso with warning concerning the "Evil One" who deceived her. However, for reasons unknown, Airy spared the current group as she uses them to enact the journey five more times. Once the current group she used outlived their usefulness, as they begin to learn the truth of their quests yet continued to find out her true intentions, Airy assumes her monstrous caterpillar-like form while revealing the existence of Ouroboros. After her transformation into her true form she dispenses all pretense of her "fairy" persona and reveals what she truly thinks of the party such as how sick she is of Tiz's devotion to Agnès, how easy it was for her to manipulate Agnès and Edea in their respective state of minds, and taunting Ringabel for lacking the courage to stop her after she murdered the Edea of his world. Though driven off to the Aurora of Darkness after defeated in her cocoon-like form, Airy basks in Ouroboros's power to assume her butterfly-like ultimate form to battle Agnès's group one final time before they reach her, boasting that she was invincible while she had the support of Ouroboros healing her twice before being truly beaten. By then, Airy finds that Ouroboros has grown tired of her and he has no more need of her, promptly devouring her while she still pleads for his mercy. In an alternate ending, when Agnès attempts to destroy a crystal during her prayer, Airy is forced to reveal her true imperfect form and battles Agnès's allies before seeing the crystal shatter. Slaughtering everyone in response, Airy states angrily that she has to wait another 5000 years within the Dark Aurora before the crystal regenerates so she can resume her task over. Confronted by the group in the Dark Aurora, Airy proceeds to mess with Agnès and mock the her and her companions while seeing their torture to be ideal to pass the time. Although mortally wounded, Airy accepts her death while proclaiming the arrival of Ouroboros to the world within a thousand years in her dying breath. In the game's FMVs, there is a mysterious peach-skinned cryst-fairy that resembles Airy and is hinted to be the presence within Tiz's body. She thanks the player for "stopping her sister's plan" before flying off while saying "Farewell, for now". Battle Musical Themes Airy's theme is "The Evil One", the theme played during her initial boss battle. Her boss themes are "The Evil Fight", in her larval state, and "Evil Takes Flight", in her pupal and ultimate forms. Gallery Trivia *An interesting feature of the game that naturally occurs during Chapter 6, is that most of the letters of "Where the Fairy Flies" turn red and disappear, leaving the phrase "Airy Lies". The same can be seen from the Japanese version of the game, where removing the "F"s of "Flying Fairy" turns the phrase into "Lying Airy". **"Where the Fairy Flies" was considered to be the subtitle for the Western release of the game. Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Villains